pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Smaro Kamboureli
by George J. Dance Smaro Kamboureli (born October 13, 1955) is a Canadian poet and academic.Smaro Kmboureli, Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada (edited by W.H. New), Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 572. Google Books, Web, Apr. 15, 2017. Life Kamboureli was born in Thessaloniki, Greece, the daughter of Mary (Kazamyadou) and George Kambourelis, a railroad worker. She earned a B.A. at Aristotelian University in Thessaloniki.Kamboureli, Smaro, Faculty, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. In 1977 she went to Binghampton University, New York, as a graduate student. There she met Canadian novelist and professor Robert Kroetsch. The following year, Kroetsch divorced his wife, and he and Kamboureli moved to Winnipeg, Manitoba, where he accepted a teaching position at the University of Manitoba (UM).Biography, Robert Kroetsch. Web, Apr. 16, 2017. Kamboureli enrolled as a graduate student at UM, where she earned an M.A. and a Ph.D. She and Kroetsch married in Greece in 1982. She taught for many years at the University of Victoria where she served as Director of the English graduate program and as the first Associate Dean of Research in the Humanities. Her marriage to Kroetsch ended in 2004.Sandra Martin, "Robert Kroetsch set his books in his native Alberta," Globe & Mail, June 26, 2011. Web, Apr. 16, 2017. In August 2004, she moved to the School of English and Theatre Studies at the University of Guelph, where she was Canada Research Chair (CRC) Tier 1 in Critical Studies in Canadian Literature.Smaro Kamboureli, School of English and Theatre Studies, University of Guelph.. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. Her CRC research project included founding and directing the TransCanada Institute, and organizing 3 international and interdisciplinary TransCanada conferences. She is a professor, and the Avie Bennett Chair in Canadian Literature, at the University of Toronto. She has been on the board of NeWest Press (Edmonton) since 1981, and is the founder and editor of NeWest's Writer as Critic series, which has published such Canadian authors as Phyllis Webb, Roy Miki, Fred Wah, Erin Moure, Di Brandt, Daphne Marlatt, and George Bowering. She is also the founder and general editor of the TransCanada Series of books at Wilfrid Laurier University Press. Recognition Her book, Scandalous Bodies: Diasporic literature in English Canada (2000) won the Gabrielle Roy Prize for Canadian Criticism. Publications Non-fiction *''On the Edge of Genre: The contemporary Canadian long poem''. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: University of Toronto Press, 1991. *''Scandalous Bodies: Diasporic literature in English Canada''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 2000 **(with preface by Imre Szeman). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2009. Collected editions *''In the Second Person'' (poetry & prose). Edmonton, AB: Longspoon Press, 1985. Edited *Douglas Barbour, Visible Visions: Selected poems (edited with Robert Kroetsxh). Edmonton, AB: NeWest, 1984. *''A Mazing Space: Writing Canadian women writing'' (edited with Shirley Neuman). Edmonton, AB: Longspoon / NeWest, 1986. *''Making a Difference: Canadian multicultural literature''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1996. **revised as Making a Difference: Canadian multicultural literature in English. Oxford University Press, 2006. *Roy K. Kiyooa, Pacific Rim Letters. Edmonton: NeWest, 2005. *''Trans. Can. Lit: Resituating the study of Canadian literature'' (edited with Roy Miki). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2007. *Barbara Godard, Canadian Literature at the Crossroads of Language and Culture: Selected essays, 1987-2005. Edmonton, AB: NeWest, 2008. *''Retooling the Humanities: The culture of research in Canadian universities''. (edited with Daniel Coleman). Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2011. *''Shifting the Ground of Canadian Literary Studies'' (edited with Robert Zacharias). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2012. *''Producing Canadian Literature: Authors speak on the marketplace'' (edited with Kit Dobson). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2013. *''Critical Collaborations: Indigeneity, diaspora, ecology in Canadian literary studies'' (edited with Christl Verduyn). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2014. *''Editing as Cultural Practice in Canada'' (edited with Dean J. Irvine & Christl Verduyn). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2016. *Rudy Wiebe, Where the Truth Lies: Selected essays. . Edmonton, AB: NeWest, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Smaro Kamboureli, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Audio / video *Smaro Kamboureli at YouTube ;Books *Smaro Kamboureli at Amazon.ca ;About *Smaro Kamboureli at the School of English and Theater Studies (SETS), University of Guelph *Kmboueli, Smaro at the University of Toronto *"The Language of Paradox": On the Edge of Genre: The contemporary Canadian long poem reviewed at Canadian Poetry *The End of TransCanLit: Trans. Can. Lit: Resituating the study of Canadian literature, Shifting the Ground of Canadian Literary Studies, & Critical Collaborations: Indigeneity, diaspora, ecology in Canadian literary studies reviewed by Frank Davey Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Living people Category:Canada Research Chairs Category:Canadian academics Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Greece